


The Soules inside me won't leave me anytime but you did

by Animegurly09



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Split Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegurly09/pseuds/Animegurly09
Summary: But they are real!"-Gakushuu Asano (6),,You need to find real friends."-Gakuhou Asano,,He is too dangerous, he can't control them yet and he is 14.We need to keep the main campussafe!"-Ms.Asano,,You will go to 3-E next year."-Gakuhou Asano,,What, why?!"-Gakushuu Asano,,I'm sorry, you're too dangerous.I-, look I don't know how 'they' live inside you but you could harm 3-A"-Gakuho Asano,,But I could harm 3-E too?!, I dont want to hurt them either!"-Gakushuu Asano,,You won't, Tadaomi will teach there too."-Gakuho Asano
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Karasuma Tadaomi & Irina Jelavić, Asano Gakuhou/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

,,What do you want from me?"  
,,Why dont you run from me?"  
,,What are you wondering?"  
,,...what do you know?"

-Billie Eilish

Little six year old Gakushuu sat in the living room talking to himself, or well it looks like he is talking to himself.  
Yet his Father couldn't care less. Since Ikeda died he is different.

Cold, distant, lonely, sad and more that even he can't describe.

Ms.Asano tries her best to be there for their kid but she is done.  
Ever since he died she did almost everything.

Even when she tries to speak to Gakuhou he answers with a blunt face, short answers.  
Would she has known he was like this she would have never married him..  
And so came the day she finally snapped.

,,Now OUR son even talks to himself!  
Ever since the student died you let us alone, I can't be with him the whole time!  
He doesn't have friends and I-", she took a long deep breath and said with a cold voice,"I want to divorce you, I wont have time for Gakushuu so you can have him."

With this said she turns on her heels to pack her clothes.  
Gakuho stands there with a blank face while he looks at Gakushuu talking to himself while playing with the puzzle.

He won't let Gakushuu get hurt like Ikeda got hurt even when he has to be-  
well how exactly is he now?  
He is an Asshole, but if this means his son wont commit suicide then-.

Then it is how it is.

_______________________________________

Gakuhou tries to pay attention to his son, he really does but its creeping him out. He always talk to his 'friends', that dont exist.  
Sometime he even hears some words like killing or suicide and its- torture.

Six months.  
Since six month he needs to hear his son talking to himself and it's getting weirder and weirder.  
He would never admit it but he is concerned.  
Gakushuu goes to school now since a while and doesn't mad any friends except his imaginary ones.  
So one day he asks.

,,Gakushuu, do you mind asking you a question?"

The little boy looks to him and only nods.

,,What are the names of your 'friends' ?"

Direct after he asks his eyes shimmer, as if he had waited that someone asks him about them.

,,The girl is skully, the boy Ichigo and my best friend Rikuto!", excited he moves his hands in different directions.  
After the name Rikuto has fallen, Gakuhous' eyes went dull and he grabs Gakushuus' wrist and pulls him to his room.  
There he hits Gakushuu the first time.  
His son looks at him with watery Eyes while Gakuhou sits him on the table and gives him a Math book.

,,Learn this. If you do it right you can eat.", he goes to the door frame and turns around," Oh and Gakushuu, never, NEVER, use the name Rikuto or Ikeda while I'm near you!"  
With this Words said he went down.

Confused and sad little Gakushuu sits there and does his Math exercises.


	2. The Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red,dark purple and Pink.

Gakushuu is 8 years old when he first hospitalised a teacher that wouldn't want to give him the full score.

The whole school is terrified.  
How could an 8 year old boy hospitalise a 45 year old man?!

Gakuhou is terrified too, he would've never thought his son would hospitalise someone in such a young age.

But what terrifies him even more is that he said it was not him, who hit him.  
When asked Gakushuu answered with a simple:" Skully controlled me." , and went back to his homework.

When Gakushuu did it again, Gakuhou took him to the Government.  
He noticed how his eyecolor changes whenever he wasn't himself.  
Like one time it was dark purple or red.  
Once Pink...Ikeda's eyecolor.

"No, don't think about it." He told himself it everytime. EVERYTIME.

At the Government, first no one believed him. Well ofcourse, he would've been weirded out too. But when he told them to provocate Gakushuu, they were... well scared?

Gakushuu took a knife out of nowhere and stabbed the one man next to the Government minister in his belly.

With wide eyes the minister called help for the man and eyed Gakushuus eyes with shock.

"His- His eyes?! How,when were they red?!",he said.

"That's what I mean, something is wrong  
with him." Gakuhou looks at his son, who looks at him too.  
Fast he looks back to the straight standing man.

"Ahem, if you dont mind we would like to take him, to test some things."

With this Gakushuu was dragged in the room next to where they were.

With Gakushuu was a man who called himself Tadaomi. He has a serious face and got Gakushuus respect pretty fast.

"Hello Gakushuu-chan, my name is Karasuma Tadaomi but you can call me Tadaomi. I'm supposed to be with you and teach you some things, so you wont anyones anymore. But first would you like to tell me about the situation?"

Gakushuu looks excited up to him and explains:" First I only heard my friends Skully, Ichigo and Ikeda but on my seventh birthday they were kind of- of inside me? They started to take over me, ofcourse only if I allow it but sometimes I can't control Ichigo and Skully so I hurt people who hurt me or family. You can see when and who takes over me, when my eyes change their colours. Red, Skully, she is the one who helps me beat someone up. Dark purple, Ichigo, he helps me with manipulating and techniques. Pink,Ikeda, he is my moral support."

Shocked about this much information Karasuma patted him on his head and gave him some information about himself too. Just to be fair.

_______________________________________

Gakuhou was informed with every detail his son said to them.  
So Ikeda was there the whole time?  
He just can't believe it, it's probably someone else named like him. Ikeda is dead.  
____

Gakushuu and Karasuma train hard while Gakuhou helps Gakushuu to study. At school he doesn't have friends and doesn't plan to to be honest.  
Everything is perfect.

Well it was...  
__________________________

One day Gakushuu stabbed himself in his arm and cut his body with a knife, the doctors were shocked and panicked but in the end he could go home after two days. 

Gakuhou was angry, the media is talking about the Asano family more often since they're often at the Government and now Gakushuu even cuts himself and that's not because he has depression but because he thinks he doesn't exists.

He ignores him for two weeks straight and when they speak again then cold and distant, he goes back to his old self when his wife left him.

Soon it's time for Gakushuu to got to Middle school.

____________________


	3. Do you hear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuma has to go to Military and Gakushuu start Middle school as perfect student body.

Hhhhhhjjhhhhhhhh

Gakushuu was 11 when Tadaomi-San needed to go to Military. He didn't cry.  
Nope why would he cry...

He totally cried his eyes out.

Anyways...It's time for him to go to his father's school. Kunigigaoka Middle school.  
His father told him about the 3-E campus and to be honest a piece of him ,probably Ikeda, wanted to be in 3-E.

Why? The classroom of 3-E, also named Old campus, is the old Cram school of the Principal.The one where Ikeda played Basketball, Studied and had lots of fun. Heh I miss it  
_____________

Since the incident where I stabbed myself, nothing except breakdowns happened, for my luck. Don't get me wrong, I love them but sometimes they talk about whether ketchup or mayonnaise is better.

It's totally Ketchup and Ikeda says too, so it is.

Anyways I hope it won't be like hell in here...

____________________________________________

Nevermind it's even badder than hell.  
Every class bullies the 3-E class.  
It's horrible, now that I'm in second year I see more of it and I just don't understand why would my Father want this.

I needed to calm Skully two times so he, well more like I , dont attack an 3-A class student.  
Like seriously what do people think will happen if they bully them, they will get smarter? No to be smart you need to learn not being harassed or harass others.

And then the day came. The day he would've liked to never happen.

It was the last week of school, when his classmate told a 3-E student to jump off a building.

They were behind the building and it were only the three of them.He could...

His eyes glowed red as he shoved the 3-E upperclassmen away and told him to go away.

As soon as the upperclassmen was out of eyesight he looked up.

The bully looked at him like he was harmless.  
If he knew.

He slowly moved towards him and with every step he made the bully seemed more and more nervous.

"H-hey, why don't we talk it out?!", Pathetic.

"You know I really hate bullies, my friend committed suicide because he was bullied. I don't think you would like to be stampled as murderer. And since you told him to kill yourself, I will now make you pay."

He punched him right in the stomach with so much force that the boy vomited his lunch and blood.

The Principle came, that saw the whole scenario in the security cams, as fast as he can and took Gakushu away from the bully with a scowl. 

"Ahem, I would like to apologise to you, the school nurse lady will take you to the Infirmary.",  
He apologised.

Gakushu looked tired suddenly and fell into the Principal's arms.

It should never happen again. Gakushu shouldn't have done that.To stand up to a 3-E member is against his education system. He has to... talk to her ex-wife.

___________________________

Gakushu watched as his mother walked to the door and left. He watched as his mother said he's too dangerous for the 3-A class. He watched as his Father said he sends him to 3-E. He watched as his father had to go to the Government but not because of him.

He watched as the moon exploded. He watched and watched because of his suspension.

His whole Summerbreak he watched and he watched when his father told him about the monster, that will teach him.

He is always watching but not only with his eyes.

________________

Two weeks after school began he was allowed to go back to school. The last two weeks were...torture.  
His father teached him and it's a nightmare. Gakushu needed to calm his inner selves so he wouldn't lay a hand on him.

He went up the mountain a bit late if he is being honest. But not late enough to be late for the first period.

When he was on the top he went straight to the teaching lounge ignoring the whispers and looks.

At the teachers lounge he almost cried. At the door was Tadaomi-San who looked at him in surprise.

"Tadaomi-San!!!",he practical screamed. He looked at him in excitement as his eyes changed the colour all 3 seconds.

"Shh it's good to see you Gakushu-kun but why are you here?" ,he softly asked with his emotionless face.

Gakushu didn't even had to say something because realization came up his face. He didn't have time to answer then the Octopus like Monster came with 20 March speed in the lounge.

"Nyffufufu you have to be Asano-kun, nice to meet you"

Gakushuu let himself blink two times.

"It's nice to meet you too-  
...ah?"

"Koro-sensei. I hope you kill me with your classmates",he introduced himself.Tch I could try but I'm not in the mood for it.

"Let's get to your classroom, yes?" Ugh he is annoying. 

Respectfully I nod and go with him but not before winking to Tadaomi.


End file.
